1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable adapter, and more particularly to a portable adapter which can be used as a relay to provide a connection between an electrical power socket and communication wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional converter for a laptop used for travel can be connected to a portable adapter. The portable adapter is located between a portable adapter and a power line and can thus be used as a relay, thereby forming a connection between the portable adapter and the communication lines.
TW Patent No. 470270, published on Dec. 21, 2001, discloses a relay for communication devices. The above portable adapter (relay) has a power input and a power output. The power output is exposed through a main body of the portable adapter, and tends to be damaged due to deformation or distortion caused by impacts. Furthermore, the main body of the above portable adapter has an unchangeable size which occupies a certain space and is thus inconvenient for traveling with. Combining the portable adapter and the laptop cannot reduce the volume.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved portable adapter used for travel, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.